Take a Bow (2)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot Fiona wakes up and finds the bottles from the previous night at her nightstand. She then hides them as her mother walks in and discusses Fiona's sadness over not graduating with her friends. Laura then leaves Fiona to get ready. Fiona tells Holly J that Charlie has a girlfriend, and they end up arguing when Fiona isn't excited about Holly J's graduation and surgery. As Holly J is making her graduation speech, Fiona leaves in the middle of it, then hires a guy to buy her some alcohol. She immediately runs into Charlie who confronts her about the bottle. Charlie tells her to call someone and Fiona says there is no one she can talk to, revealing her deep loneliness. Fiona also tells Charlie that she lost the cat when she was drunk. Charlie gets upset and tells her she pushes people away. Fiona leaves, later showing up at Holly J's last dialysis, apologizing for her earlier actions. Chantay and Anya walk in with dresses, saying they'll have their own prom their as Holly J won't make the real one. They go to school and throw streamers, admitting their fears as they prepare to leave Degrassi for good. Fiona admits she drank the night before and they put their hands in the wet cement. Subplot At graduation, Anya tells Riley that she won't be going to prom with him as Owen asked her. As a result, he is visibly upset. After Holly J makes her graduation valedictorian speech and the seniors graduate, Riley tells his mother once again that he's gay. This time, however, she listens to Riley and accepts him. Third Plot Katie tells Marisol that she isn't ready for sex and explains that Drew is very excited.Drew walks in tells Katie he's clean and they plan a date in his basement. At Drew's house, when he is about to make a move, Marisol shows up, lying to them and saying that she's lost her keys. Marisol and Katie talk through the movie, with Drew becoming annoyed with Marisol as a result, and kicks her out. Drew then tries again and Katie tells him she told Marisol to come, as she isn't quite ready to have sex. Drew admits that he invited her over to meet his mom. Katie meets Audra and they seem to get along ok. Afterwards Katie asks Drew about Bianca , who had previously signed up for orientation. He gives a bad report but she says they need volunteers anyway. Once she leaves, Bianca calls Drew, but he ends up ignoring the call. Quotes *(Holly J): "Well good morning parents, teachers, and fellow graduates. Over the past four years, we have had highs and lows. But, no matter what, we’ve gotten through with the help from our friends. When we leave Degrassi, each one of us is going to be all alone, facing the unknown and I have to admit, I’m scared. In two days, I’m getting a kidney transplant, and even through I know it can save my life…I’m still worried about the outcome. As we all go our separate ways, whether it's kidney surgery, or moving away to University, or going to the army. I know that no matter how difficult the journey, our time together has only made us stronger. So as we bravely face the unknown, we will take with us four years of memories, and friendships, that will last a lifetime. Congratulations, Class of 2011, and good luck." *(Fiona):"I was afraid to tell my best friend that this was the first time that I've drunk in months." *(Fiona) "Prom isn't just about eating dry chicken and dancing to 'Livin On a Prayer'. It's about best friends." Featured Music *''"Just Like the Movies"'' by The Playdates - Heard during the graduation ceremony. *''"Sorrows"'' by Aidan Knight - Heard when the girls placed their hands in the cement. Trivia *This episode is named after the song "Take a Bow" by Rihanna. *Fourth ever graduating class in Degrassi TNG history. *Fiona's mom comes back from New York in this episode. *Mr. Tuxedo Pants is found, but is only mentioned. *This episode marks the graduation of Holly J Sinclair, Anya MacPherson, Zane Park, Chantay Black, Riley Stavros, and Sav Bhandari. *This is the second time that Riley comes out to his mother, but this time she accepts Riley how he is. *Even though Holly J says class of 2011, in the show's timeline they should be graduating in 2009. *This episode marks the last appearance of Chantay. Gallery DG.jpg GD.jpg Grad again.jpg Grad.jpg gradu.jpg gradua.jpg graduationnn.jpg Tumblr lqrte7vWr61qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqrtdcjmGT1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqrtcgSviC1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqrtb0JGsY1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqrt9yjZsH1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqrt8ywaLx1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqrt7yjS4v1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqrt6z6C0b1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqrt5jGNcs1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqrt471INw1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqrt3bMEM21qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqrt2ccB981qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqrt1eoGUa1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqrt05vXPF1qct0ifo1 500.jpg 869869.jpg 9797986.jpg 78897897.jpg 879869.jpg 897087.jpg 867686.jpg 8798687.jpg 7866.jpg 907876685.jpg 897867.jpg 78763542.jpg 4346467.jpg 645646.jpg 45613154.jpg 353536.jpg 46433.jpg 6446463.jpg 3634635.jpg 4564.jpg 6445646.jpg Links *Download Take a Bow (2) *Watch Take A Bow (2) Category:Season 11 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Graduation Category:Relationships Category:Diseases Category:Friendships Category:Sex Category:Relationship Issues Category:Surgery Category:Pressure Category:Reputation Category:Graduation Category:Now or Never Category:Coming out